PeCaDoS CaPiTaLeS
by martita-felton
Summary: envidia, avaricia, Soberbia, Ira, Gula, Pereza y Lujuria los siete pecados rondán por Howgarts, ¿quien tiene cada uno- entrad xfa
1. Default Chapter

**PECADOS CAPITALES**

**Capitulo 1º**

Shhhh, no hables tan alto.

No se como me has convencido para hacer esto, Parv

Será, porque eres mi mejor amiga y te quierooo con todo mi corazón- dijo Parvati Patil haciendo morritos

Ya, pero esto es ilegal.

Eso no te importaba cuando te fuiste por ahí a la fiesta de los Ravenclaw a las tantas de la noche.

No es lo mismo.- Parvati le dirige una mirada de incredulidad- yo no me refiero al hecho de que estemos a las 2 de la mañana por los pasillos, que si nos pillan nos van ha caer una buena, lo que yo quiero decir es que: Un filtro amoroso! Parv como se te ocurre.

Ya pareces la asquerosa de Granger.

Lavander le dirige una mirada ofendida

De todos modos, ya estoy contigo en esto, todo sea por tu amor prohibido.

Muchas Gracias, Lav, tu si que eres una amiga- le dijo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

Shh, ahora calla, que vamos a entrar en la biblioteca y no sabemos si Filch anda por aquí.

Las dos guardaron silencio, la puerta de roble chirrió al más puro estilo película de miedo

Huí esto no me da muy buena espina, será mejor que nos volvamos.- Dijo Parvatil mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda

Serás, no ahora no hay marcha atrás, coge el libro que sea y nos largamos.

Tienes razón '' Pero serás tonta Parvatil, como te ibas a ir, concéntrate, todo por tu Harry, repítelo, todo por tu Harry''

Pav, tienes idea de que libro es.

Pues tendrá que ser un libro, rosa, o rojo '' el color del amor'' y supongo que pondrá algo así como " Lo que necesitas es amor" o " Todo por amor".

¡ Pero estas tonta o que! ¡Tu sabes la cantidad de libros que hay en la sección prohibida! ¡y me dices que ni siquiera has buscado el titulo!

Era para no levantar sospechas, y no grites tanto no sea cosa que nos pillen aquí… y haber que excusa le das.

Que le doy yo, lo tienes claro, si oigo ruido, yo me largo, y haver como te las apañas.

Le dirigio una cara deesetomatocadotevasaenterarcomoalgúndianecesitesmiayuda.

Y empezó a buscar libros, sin abrirlos por si acaso, Lavander hizo lo mismo pero a desgana. A si estuvieron media hora buscando libros que tuvieran la palabra amor en su titulo (que no eran pocos pero la mayoría eran asi: " como matar a tu amor sin levantar sospechas" o " como hacer que tu antiguo amor te obedezca como un perrito faldero") hasta que Lavander grito.

- ¡Creo que lo he encontrado!

A Parvatil le dio tan susto que se le calló a tierra el libro que estaba mirando. El cual se abrió por una pagina y de el empezaron a salir pequeñas esferas blancas.

- 1, 2, 3…

- No te entretengas contándolas, cierra el libro y presta atención por que estoy segura que este es el libro que buscabas.

Del libro habían acabado de salir esferas antes de cerrarlo pudo ver el titulo de la pagina **/ PECADOS CAPITALES/ . **Lo cerró y se acerco más a Lavander, en sus manos tenia un libro rojo, muy viejo, roto por los bordes y en su tapa se distinguían claramente las palabras /**FILTROS AMOROSOS**, **COMO HACER QUE SE ENAMOREN PERDIDAMENTE DE TI/**

Gracias Lav, eres la mejor, ahora solo falta conseguir los ingredientes.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny, estaba en el aseo, se había levantado con unos pelos, al estilo Algo pasa con Mary. Se hizo una coleta, no sin antes lavarse el pelo, pues lo tenia pegajoso, y sospechaba que Croshkants tenia algo que ver. Bajo a la sala común, donde estaba Harry y Ron jugando una partida al ajedrez mágico.

- Hola Hermanita.

- Hola Ginny- dijo Harry- quieres jugar con tu hermano, yo ya me voy.

'' No me llames Ginny llámame "Gin llama ardiente", ya no soy una niña pequeña, te quiero, tómame, me dejo, no me importa, ¡ ¡quiero un hijo tuyo!''

- No gracias, tengo que estudiar.

La señora Gorda se abrió y por allí apareció Hermione muy eufórica.

- Que ocurre Hermione.

- Me acabo de enterar de un notición, aunque a vosotros dos….(dijo señalando a Ron y Harry) a lo mejor no os importa mucho..

- Habla ya, Herm, me estas poniendo nerviosa.

- Esta bien, resulta que tenia un dolor de barriga enorme, al principio creía que era mi amiga la Menstru, pero al llegar resulta que solo eran gas…

- ¡Hermione, quieres ahorrar detalles e ir directa al grano.

Ella hizo una cara al estilo Mc Gonagall y continuó.

-Bueno el caso es que estaba yo escondida, por que fuera se oían voces y claro yo con todo el concierto que había dado no quería salir, así que oí lo que estaban diciendo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

**Luna** y su mejor amiga Maria **Venus** también apodada "la **Sol**itaria". Hablaban acaloradamente.

- Entonces, estas segura de que van a venir.

- Si, mi padre me lo dijo ayer, aunque los del colegio no lo anunciaran hasta de aquí unas semanas.

- Madre mia los " The sexy boys" al completo.

- Si, se supone, que darán un concierto en el baile de navidad, aunque mi padre también me ha dicho que sortearán pases Vips para pasar el día con ellos.

Y se pusieron las dos a chillar como locas.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN DEL FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

- Hermione, no sabia que te gustaban los " The sexy boys".

- No, si ni siquiera los conozco, pero se pusieron tan contentas, que supuse que seria importante.

Ginny bostezó ampliamente.

- ¡ Aggggg!

- Gin, ¿que haces?

Gin, saltaba por la sala, estaba de un color morado, y hacia aspavientos con una mano, mientras con la otra se señalaba la garganta.

- Pero, sois imbeciles- dijo Harry- No veis que se esta ahogando.- Dijo mientras conjuraba un baso de agua y se lo daba a Ginny que parecía que ya no podría soportar así mucho tiempo más.

- Gracias, Harry, me has salvado la vida- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada de princesa enamorada.

Unas risitas se oyeron en la otra parte de la sala común, una alumnas de primero se reían de un chiste que había contado una de ellas.

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE OS REÍS!

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ TANTA GRACIA OS HACE QUE HAYA ESTADO APUNTO DE MORIR!

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ COMO ME LEVANTE OS VAIS A ENTERAR!

¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ GALLINERAS! ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ESO ES LO QUE SOIS!

Ya se dirigía Ginny hacia ellas, pero las pobres alumnas de primero que no sabían de que estaba hablando aquella loca de pelo rojo chillón y mirada psicópata, salieron corriendo asustadas.

- Ginny, te encuentras bien- dijo Ron también asustado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

- Claro, por que no debía de estarlo- dijo ella tan tranquila como si no hubiera pasado nada.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, muchas gracias a quien lo haya leido, dejarme reviews, ya sea para bien o para mal.

**Paula y Bea**: espero que os haya gustado.

Y a los demás también.

Hasta pronto. ( y recordar, dejad reviews)


	2. Plumas

**PECADOS CAPITALES**

**2º CAPITULO**

¡Almohada va! Es era el grito de guerra, un instante después las chicas de 6º de Grinffindor estaba enzarzadas en una guerra de almohadas.

¡Parad, parad!- dijo Lavander entre risas

Pararemos cuando nos cuentes porque tenias esa cara de "panolia" esta mañana, esa cara solo la pones cuando te gusta un chico.

Lavander se sonrojó.

Va vamos Lav, dínoslo, no se lo diremos a nadie- dijo Pamela. ( en la habitación de 6º están Lavander, Parvati, Hermione, Pamela y Sharon)

Si como lo que paso el año pasado.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK

''ya era hora, empezaba a preocuparme, he sido la ultima pero al final me ha llegado''Lavander acababa de venir del servicio entró en la sala común y vio a sus amigas se acerco a la oreja de Parvati y le susurro unas palabras.

¡YA ERA HORA¡¡¡¡¡NUESTRA LAVANDER YA ES UNA MUJER!.

¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO!

Y las cuatro se cogieron de las manos y empezaron a cantar, como si fuera el corro chirimoyo.

_Nuestra Pav ya es una mujer¡¡bien, bien!_

_No sabe donde se mete,_

_Ya podrá usar tampones¡bien, bien!_

_Y hablar como personas mayores._

_¡Viva Pav, Viva!_

_Ya no es una niña,_

_Es toda una mujer_

_Mira tu que bien._

Toda la sala común se quedo mirándola, y empezaron a reír.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN DEL FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ya no me acordaba, hay que ver que resentida que eres.

Va, eso solo fue un puro acto de felicidad – dijo Sharon.

Si, pero la cancioncita era pegadiza, y me encontré a gente cantándola por los pasillos.

Bueno, bueno, no nos desviemos del tema ¿quien te gusta?

Que no, que no, que os burlareis de mi.

Tranquila que no nos burlaremos, dínoslo- dijeron las cuatro haciendo morritos.

Esssttaaa bien os lo contaré, te acuerdas cuando el pasado sábado me tuve que ir sola a la fiesta de los Ravenclaws, por que tu- dijo señlando a Parvati estabas mala- y vosotras 2- dijo señalando a Sharon y a Pamela -estabais ocupadas con vuestros ligues, pues ocurrió algo antes.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FLASH BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Iba vestida con un pirata blanco, un palabra de honor rosa y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, que por cierto nunca había llegado porque eran de Pav, intento no caerse por la escalera de caracol que comunicaba su habitación con la sala común, era ya bastante de noche, así que creyó que no habría nadie en ella, cuando ya estaba a punto de bajar la escalera lo vio todo a cámara lenta, (como en esas películas que una chica despampanante mueve su cabellera al viento) pues lo mismo, al pie de la escalera se encontraba Seamus Finigan estaba sin camiseta, haciendo abdominales, la cámara lenta actuaba, veía las gotas de sudor cruzar por su pecho, su abdominales doblarse al hacer el ejercicio, como su boca inspiraba y después espiraba y todo volvió a cámara rápida, el tacón se engancho en un escalón. Dio una voltereta mortal hacia delante y aterrizó sobre el pecho de Seamus el cual se llevó un buen susto, y casi se queda sin respiración.

Perdóname- dijo toda roja- ''Esta sala esta maldita, me persigue, nooooo, porque siempre soy yo la que hago el ridículo''

No importa, dijo mientras ella se levantaba de él- la verdad es que se veía bastante cohibido así que se puso la camiseta rápidamente y se marcho.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN DEL FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

¡Seamus¡¡¡¡Te gusta Seamus, hay Lav no sabes lo contenta que estoy por lo menos con él tendrás posibilidades.

Lavander se quedó con la boca abierta.

¡ahhhhh, Me abuurrro! Dijo Pamela.

Tu siempre te aburres si no haces travesuras, eres peor que Fred y George.

Bueno, es que ahora que se han ido, la gente de Grynffindor ya no se divierte tanto, pero de eso me ocupo yo de ahora en adelante.

Se te ocurre algo interesante que hacer- dijo Sharon emocionada.

Pues la verdad es que si- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Con un silencio y casi sin respirar, subieron a la habitación de los chicos. Eran las 6 y media de la mañana por lo que estaban todos durmiendo. Aun.

Huuy, que monos están cuando duermen- Dijo Sharon sonriendo.

Si, parecen unos angelitos caídos del cielo.

casi me dan pena y todo.

Solo es una broma, no creo que se lo tomen muy mal

A la de 3, lanzáis el hechizo, y tu Parv, pones el toque maestro.

1, 2 y……..¡3!

Rallos de colores cruzaron la habitación hacia las camas de los chicos. Y en ese mismo instante Parv hizo sonar una música al estilo de Bonanza (película del oeste) tan fuerte que estaban seguras de que había despertado a todo Hogwarts, y los chicos no eran menos. Aguantando las carcajadas, las chicas salieron corriendo hasta un punto donde ver el espectáculo.

En ese mismo instante un torrente de personas de todos los cursos todavía vestidos con el pijama se dirigían con cara soñolienta pero aprisa al lugar desde donde provenía la música. Lo primero que hacían al llegar allí eran soltar una fuerte carcajada, algunos hasta se tiraron al suelo, y es que el espectáculo era el siguiente.

Los cinco chicos todavía soñolientos pero asustados por la música que los había despertado no se percataron de la pinta que tenían y se extrañaron mucho al ver a la gente partirse en su cara. Pero luego se miraron entre ellos y todo lo que les rodeaba y no pudieron evitar un grito de espanto.

Toda la habitación era rosa, y tenia florcitas por todos lados y ellos iban vestidos al estilo ''Drackuin'' (n/a no se como se escribe) llevaban unos zapatos de plataforma tan grandes como una botella de litro de pie, de colores muy vistosos (que no se como no se habían dado cuenta al levantarse), unas calzas de rejilla negras, una minifalda muy ajustada de un verde fosforito y un top también ajustado de un rosa chillón. Y sobre ellos una enorme pancarta que ponía ''' SOMOS MARIPOSONES¿PASA ALGO?''

Al pobre Neville le sobraban carnes por todos lados y Ron casi se mata al intentar caminar, Cerrar la puerta de un golpe para que no se siguieran descojonando de ellos, intentaron en vano quitarse su atuendos y cambiar la decoración. Tenían una leve sospecha de quien habían sido así que muertos de la vergüenza solo lograron gritar.

**CHICAS NOS LAS PAGAREIS**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Siento no haber puesto muchas pistas en este capitulo sobre quien tiene los pecados, pero en los Próximos saldrán, es que si no el ff se hacia demasiado corto.

Gracias a todo el que lo haya leído, por favor dejad reviews dándome vuestra opinión, ya sea buena o mala.

Perdón se me olvidaba:

Este capitulo se lo dedico a sylvia, aun no te has pasado por aquí pero espero que lo hagas pronto, y que te guste.

Por cierto si alguien le gustan los une- shot de Ginny- Draco leed su ff porque a mi personalmente me gusta mucho.

**Contestación a los reviews**

**LadyVoldermort:** Bueno, no se que decirte, creo que ya te lo he dicho todo, solo decirte que me pareces muy boba (perdon lo digo sin mala intencion) al no gustarte lo que escribes porqué esta muy bien y no me cansare en repetirtelo, porque la luz de tu sombra es tu ff que más me gusta y porqué no reciba tantos rr como los demás no significa que sea peor. Bueno wapa anímate, y ya nos veremos. B7s.

P.D Este capitulo también se lo dedico a tu mono.

**RIKKU:** Hola, siento no haber dado pistas de quien tienen los pecados, pero como ya he dicho si no se haria muy corto, pero igualmente espero que te haya gustado. B7s a tu y al teu mono, jejje, el meu pobre descansa en paz, sniff, sniff.

P.D solo faltan 2 años para poder ir a verte a ti y a sylvia a Palencia¡solo!

**MELOCOTON:** Hola me alegra que te haya gustado y de que te parezca gracioso, aunque no se si este capi también te gustara, espero que si.

Me hiciste mucha ilusion te lo juro, fuiste mi primera desconocida, muchas gracias.

P.D me leí tu ff y como te dije en el rr que te deje me gustó mucho, haber cuando te animas ha hacer más

**PAULA MOONLIGHT:** Tienes razon las esferitas se escaparon y afectaran a personas de hogwarts, no te digo a quien por que si no pierde la gracia, aunque si te digo la verdad, los tengo decididos aunque puede que los cambie a ultima hora, todavía no es tarde.

El filtro todavía no a sido preparado aunque creo que en el proximo capitulo o el otro empezara a buscar los ingredientes. Tranquilas las esferitas entraran pronto en acción (puede que alguna ya haya entrado). Espero que te haya gustado, y que lo sigas leyendo. Hasta pronto.

**THELMIUX:** Gracias por considerarlo gracioso, espero que este también te lo haya parecido, o que por lo menos te haya gustado. Hasta pronto. B7s.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS/OS (no se si algun chico me lee)

**PUBLICIDAD**

**LA LUZ DE TU SOMBRA**: A todas las personas que os guste la pareja Herm-Dr deben leer este ff, o cualquiera de los que ha hecho su autora LadyVoldermort, podéis encontrarla en mis historias favoritas.

**JUGADAS DEL DESTINO:** Este es mío, me gustaría que os pasarais y que me dierais vuestra opinión. Thanks.

**ESPERO REVIEWS**


	3. Despedida de soltera

**Disclamier**: estos personajes no son mios son de J.K Rowling

**Capitulo 3:**

**Despedida de soltera**

Parv, no creo que esto vaya ha funcionar.

Que pesimista que eres Lav, no consigo yo, todo lo que me propongo?

Bueno….Se podría decir que siii, Pero siempre con mi ayuda.- dijo toda feliz mientras Parvatil le mandaba una mirada de reproche.

Pero si es muy fácil, y si no lo conseguimos, pasamos al plan B.

Plan B, no recuerdo que hubiera ningún plan B.

Eso es porque no me estabas escuchando, lo dije mientras tu miraba los bolsillos traseros de ese chico tan mono de Ravenclaw.

Ahh- Lav enrojeció, y puso una cara de estar recordando algo muy bonito ( la cara se puede describir como ojos mirando al cielo, boca abierta con media lengua fuera y la baba apunto de caer por un lado de la cara, en resumen, un señor careto.)

¡Lav, me quieres hacer caso, ¡ Te lo estoy volviendo a explicar!

¡Te escucho Pav, ¡Te escucho!- dijo con voz de recluta hablando con su general.

El plan B es muy sencillo, si Snape se niega a darnos el ingrediente que nos queda para ¡¡¡¡Mi Poción Salvadora! – Lav se sobresalto- lo cual requiere seguir a la perfección el plan A, si por más que "insistamos" no nos lo da, entonces…. A parte de ponerle verde y decirle de que mal se va a morir…

- Puedes decirme sin rodeos de que va el plan B, porqué el A me lo se perfectamente.

- El plan B es muy sencillo, entraremos en su despacho por la noche y lo robaremos.

Lavander la miro con cara de incredulidad, ya era la segunda vez en menos de una semana que le sugería que hicieran algo ilegal.

Parv, te da morbo lo ilegal?- le pregunto toda sería.

Laaavv, que sabes que yo no haría esto de no ser la única **salida **para estar con mi Harry. '' mi precioso y musculoso Harry, con su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos verdes penetrantes, su cicatriz que le surca la frente sudorosa después de un partido de Quiditts, sus adominales …( Parvatil recordó la vez que había convencido a Lavander para espiar en el vestuario del equipo de Quiddits y opto una cara muy parecida a la de Lavander minutos antes)

- Entonces dentro de veinte minutos enfrente del despacho de Snape- dijo Lavander sacando a Parvatil de su inmejorable de felicidad.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La sala de profesores parecía un gallinero, sonaban- ¡¡¡Enhorabuena, ¡¡ No nos habías dicho nada eh.. pillina, ¡¡Que calladito te lo tenias, y ¡¡ A ver que hacemos en la luna de miel!- Por todos lados.

La causante de todo este alboroto…( replique de tambores)

**NOMBRE:** Profesora Vector, Vecky para los amigos

**PROFESIÓN:** Pues hay que ser tonto para no saberlo _(n/a si alguien se siente ofendido que me disculpe, hay dos opciones **1. **no se ha leido los libro 3,4,y 5 o **2**. tiene memoria de pez "como yo, jeje, pues lo he tenido que buscar en el libro) _pero si alguien no lo sabe…, profesora de Aritmancia ( si, si, esa que no le puso deber ha Hermione)

**DESCRIPCION: **_(n/a antes de que sigan leyendo, quiero decir que la descripción me la he inventado, porque no aparece en ningún libro, si luego resulta que es un callo malayo … no me hago responsable) _Morena, bastante alta, de complexión delgada y ojos verdes, bastante bonita de cara, es decir de esas que pasaba por los pasillos de Howgarts y los adolescentes más salidillos se giraban y la seguían babeando.

**EDAD: **27 años, buena edad para casarse.

**NOVIO: **Aunque los ciegos de sus compañeros, no lo hayan visto, era lógicamente el profesor de Estudios Muggles, y digo lógicamente porqué iban por los pasillos cogidos de la mano, haciendo se carantoñas en los jardines del colegio, y se lanzaban miradas picarás en los desayunos, almuerzos y demás comidas, así que la única forma de explicarse que sus compañeros de profesión no se hubieran dado cuenta son dos:

Son muy liberales y creían que se podía ir así por los pasillos sin ser novios ni nada.. ( esta opción va a ser que no)

La única forma de describirlos es como CEGATOS PERDIOS.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Cuando encuentre una forma de vengarme, te juro que me las pagarán!

¡Esas…… no van a librarse así porque así de lo que nos han hecho!

Insultos y más insultos salían de las bocas de los ocupantes de una bonita y decorada habitación rosa (n/a Paula eso va por ti) del quinto piso de la torre de Grinffindor.

La habitación ya había perdido casi todas las florerillas, y el color rosa se estaba hiendo dejando pasa primero a un rosa pálido y ahora a un blanco arosado.

Ron, Harry, Neville, y Seamus eran los que propinaban todos esos insultos a las chicas.. y es que habían pasado una semana..

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Después de sus intentos en vano por quitarse esa indumentaria tan… original.

Decidieron ir a la enfermería haber si la Sra. Promfey podía hacer algo. Nada más salir de la habitación nuevas carcajadas de risa inundaron la torre y no se sabía si era por la indumentaria o porqué al no saber caminar con las enormes plataformas no paraban de caerse al suelo, lo cual no avanzaban mucho hacia la salida de la sala común.

Al salir optaron por aguantarse a la paredes para no caerse, lo cual no soluciono nada su problema porqué al estar resbaladizas hacia que las caídas fueran aún peores. Cuando por fin llegaron a la enfermería estaban además de avergonzados, llenos de heridas, lo peor fue que la Sra.Promfey dijo que era muy complicado quitar el hechizo y que deberían esperarse una semana hasta que la Pantoplima ( planta que se necesitaba para hacer la poción que les quitaría su indumentaria) estuviera en flor.

Así que los pobres tuvieron que aguantar una semana de burlas por parte de todo el colegio. Los Slythering se habían inventado una canción (mejor dicho Draco) y cada vez que veían a cada uno de ellos se la cantaba con corografía y todo.

_( n/a la canción no esta añadida por que puede ser demasiado vulgar y despreciativa y porqué no se me ocurría, si me la piden en el próximo capitulo la pondré eso si, antes me la tendré que inventar, jejej)_

El que mejor lo había pasado era Dean, que después de haberse acostumbrado ha andar en plataformas le había gustado y todo, andaba como una modelo en la pasarela de Milán y las alumnas más pequeñas ( y algún alumno infiltrado) le habían hecho un club de fan. Así que no estaba seguro de querer abandonar su "preciosa" indumentaria que le había lanzado a la fama.

Harry y Ron por el contrario lo habían pasado bastante mal, no era muy fácil jugar al Quiddits con mini falda y top, sobre todo ahora que se acercaba el invierno y empezaba a refrescar.

Las consecuencias fueron:

pillaron una gripe terrible

Cogieron un trauma en el partido contra los Slytherin ( que fue esa semana) por la dichosa cancioncita

y que Slytherin ganara por 175 a 30

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN DEL** **FLASH BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Si a alguien sabe alguna manera de vengarse, AAAACHHHHISSSS- que me lo diga- dijo Ron mientras se mocaba acaloradamente, la gripe lo había fastidiado mucho.

Debemos planear algo- dijo Neville

Tienen que sufrir- dijo Seamus

Como nos han hecho sufrir a nosotro AAAAAAACHHHHIS- dijo Harry el cual tenia un tramo frio en la cabeza para bajarse la calentura.

No seas vengatibos, teneís que mirar el lado bueno de las cosas –dijo Dean, con una sonrisa de felicidad que no le cabia en la boca

Mirada de odio por parte de todos.

Esta bien, esta bien, os ayudare en lo que planeéis.- dijo Dean, un poco asustado por las miradas de sus compañeros de habitación.

Así esta mejor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus, tienes que aceptar- dijo la profesora Mg Gonagall, mirándole con cara suplicante

No, me niego, va en contra de mis principios-. Snape tenia una cara de pocos amigos que no se la aguantaba

Vamos, hazlo por Vecky, es su despedida

Ni por ella ni por nadie!- dijo Snape gritando.

Si no lo haces, les contare a todos tu pequeño secretito- dijo Mg Gonagall, su voz paso de suplica a amenazante.

No, no serás capaz, no lo harás- dijo mirando a Mg Gonagall verdaderamente asustado.

Si, si que lo haré, a no ser que hagas lo que te he dicho.

Snape se quedo pensando parecía calcular cual de las dos opciones era peor, en las dos saldría mal parado, pero no había otra opción.

Esta bien, lo haré.

Por lo menos, no estaría solo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parvati y Lavander se encontraron delante del despacho de Snape, iban bastante arregladas, pintadas y con unos escotes no muy naturales, para hablar con un profesor

OHHH, Lav, te ves tan guapa, seguro que si te viera Seamus caería a tus pies.

No exageres Pav. Solo hice lo que tu me dijiste.- Dijo un poco roja- además tu también te ves muy bien.

Gracia, es lo que esperaba, estás lista.

Si, pero no creo que de resultado, él no es de esos.

Todos son iguales, si me funciono con el vecino de mi abuelo,( dijo mientras ponía cara de asco) por que no va a funcionar con Snape.

Bueno, solo será intentarlo, pero si sale mal yo no quiero saber nada.

Saldrá bien, y si no, nos queda el plan B

Lavander le miro con cara de no estar segura cual de los dos planes iba a dar menos resultado, pero era su amiga, le tenia que ayudar.

TOC, TOC

Adeglantge _(adelante)_

Severus Snape estaba detrás de su escritorio con los pies encima de él, sobre su mesa, se extendían paquetes vacíos de todas clases: galletas de chocolate (mágicas claro), palomitas, papas, golosinas, tabletas de chocolate medio empezadas, y toda clase de galletas parecidas al del surtido Cuetara pero con magia (las galletas te hacia, unas levitar, otras hacer pasos de baile, otras dar volteretas…ect)

En ese momento estaba devorando un paquete de Donuts, ( levantabas el dedo indice y el donuts saltaba hacia ti y se acoplaba)

Buenos días profesor- Dijo Parvati con voz sensual.

Queejeje quiejeeren _(que quieren)-_ dijo Snape con medio Donuts en la boca.

Lavander trato de ocultar su cara de asco con una sonrisa sexy.

Pues mire, es que nos gustaría preparar una poción por nuestra cuenta.

Quej cljaje dejk pojioncj _(que clase de poción)_

Parvati miro a Lavander pidiéndole ayuda, no había pensado en eso

Lavander maldijo mentalmente a Parvatil, '' esta tonta o que, la pregunta más lógica que sabia que le iba a hacer y ni siquiera se la prepara, es que tengo que sacarla siempre yo de todos los problemas, un día de estos me cansarte''

- Pues para una poción….relajante- dijo Lavander

al ver que Snape se quedaba con cara extrañado, continuo.

- si es que últimamente, dormimos muy mal, por que….. por que….. Sharon ronca. (dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió y se apunto mentalmente no dejar que Parvatil le dijera a Sharon lo que había dicho de ella)

- Yg quejejegriendente negcecigtag _( y que ingrediente necesitan)_ – dijo mientras pasaba de los Donuts a la tarta de manzana.

- Petalos de la rosa negra de la india.- dijeron las dos no muy convencidas de que se lo tragara.

- Petalos de la roda negra de la india!- se habia olvidado hasta de comer se levando enfadado y les señalo la puerta- ¡¡ ese ingrediente solo se usa en una poción, y no es precisamente en una relajante! ¡¡ SERAN DEGENERADAS, UN FILTRO AMOROSO! ¡¡NO SABEN QUE ESTA PROHIBIDO! ¡¡ VOY A INFORMAR A DUMBLEDORE!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Señorita MagGonagall, no creo que sea muy apropiado que haga eso, podría mantenerme al margen, ¿no cree?.

- Dumbledore, usted aunque sea el director de la escuela también pertenece al grupo de amistades de la profesora Vector, así que usted también tiene que participar.

- No lo veo, muy correcto, si se llegara a saber…… mi reputación- dijo no muy convencido de la razón.

- Su reputación! Desde cuando le ha importado su reputación, no será que le da vergüenza no! El importantisimo, sabio, y valiente Dumbledore con vergüenza, creo que eso arruinaría más su reputación.

Dumbledore estaba cohibido, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer nada parecido, pero al fin y al cabo solo era una noche, y nadie aparte de los profesores sabría nada, aunque la Profesora MgGonagall tenia razón no podía arruinar su reputación tenia que ser el modelo a seguir de los demás profesores y si todos lo hacían él no iba a ser menos.

Todos los profesores han aceptado?- dijo Dumbledore esperanzado de encontrar la escusa perfecta.

Si, ya me he encargado yo de eso.

Entonces no voy a ser menos- dijo decepcionado

Entonces le espero dentro de diez minutos en las mazmorras, ¡Esta va a ser una noche muy interesante! – dijo mientras salía bailando del despacho de Dumbledore.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Debemos pasar al plan B- dijo Parvati, acalorada por la carrera que les había hecho pegar Snape.

No crees, que si ve que desaparecen las rosas negras sabrá que hemos sido nosotras.

Para entonces la poción ya estará hecha.

En que líos me metes Parv- dijo algo triste pensando en lo que le iba a caer después de esta.

Te juro que si todo sale bien, te ayudare con Seamus, puede que sobre algo- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

No creo que quiera utilizar ese método con él, pero de todos modos, gracias.

Bueno preparada para iniciar el plan B.

Si, pero solo una pregunta,para que llevas esa cámara.

Que ingenua eres Lav, nunca se sabe lo que podemos encontrar en ese despacho, puede que nos librara de la charla con Dumbledore.

Estas hablando de chantaje- dijo Lavader realmente preocupada de el comportamiento de su amiga.

Lavander sonrió picaramente y las dos salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor con dirección a el despacho de Snape.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Donde me lleváis, jiji, chicas, chicas, decídmelo, jiji.

La profesora MgGonagall, la señorarita Promfey, la profesora Trelawney, Madam Hooch, la profesora Sinistra, y La profesora Sprout, acompañaban a una vendada profesora Vector por los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Pronto lo sabrás, no te impacientes, hoy es tu noche.

La profesora Vector (vamos a llamarla Vecky) no paraba de reírse con una risa nerviosa mientras avanzaba por las mazmorras, no sabia lo que le habrían preparado, ni se lo imaginaba.

Entraron en una mazmorra cercana a la clase de Snape, era bastante grande, (aunq ella no lo veia) al final del la clase había un gran escenario con una cortina roja, y delante de ella unas mesa con comida y bebida ( más bebida q comida).iluminada por una luz anaranjada.

Detrás de la cortina los profesores (Binns, Flitwich, Hagrid, Snape, Dumbledore y Filch) se miraban avergonzados sin creerse lo que iban ha hacer.

Preparada, para disfrutar de un espectáculo que no olvidaras en tu vida- dijo la profesora Sinistra riéndose por lo bajo.

Si, jiji, pero quitenme la venda ya.

Entre todas le quitaron la venda y se sentaron a su lado a "disfrutar" del espectáculo.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ya casi esta, no tires nada Pav, y sujétame bien.

Parvati sujetaba por debajo a Lavander que miraba en las estanterías superiores.

Aquí esta, ¿que cojo unas cuantas o todo el bote?

Baja el bote y ya las cogeremos aquí.

-Vale, bajame con cuidado, con cuidado, vale, gracias, aunque no se porque siempre soy yo la que más se arriesga.

-Por que eres la más lista de las dos.

-Si, si no me hagas la pelota y coge las que necesites.

- Con 7 creo que tendré suficiente.

- Pues coje 10, que conociéndote….. yo no pienso volver a por más.

- Je, je, graciosilla, pero tienes razón, no sea cosa que….

- Va, nos vamos ya o que?

- Si, deja el bote donde estaba.

Parvati volvió a subir a Lavander y ella lo puso en el mismo sitio, luego salieron con la intención de volver a la sala común, pero oyeron una música cerca y como la curiosidad era uno de sus defectos decidieron acercarse.

Casi se mueren del susto. En el escenario los profesores bailaban con la musiquilla de fulmonti y se puede decir que con la misma corografia_,( imaginen a el profesor Filwith, ( el pequeñin) moviendo la cintura con la intención de parecer sexy y ha Hagrid y Snape quitandose los pantalones de un estirón, A dumbledore con canzonillos de cuero y a Binns deslizandose por el escenario)) _, las caras de Parvati y Lavander mostraban una mezcla de espanto y asco. Las profesoras animaban y gritaban cosas como ¡TIO BUENO! o ¡ COMO MUEVES ESE CUERPO! o ¡QUITAROSLO TODO! Esto último hizo que Lavander lanzara un grito de terror y se fuera corriendo, Lavander cogio la cámara hizo un par de fotos y se fue también. Diciendo.

La reunión con Dumbledore acaba de ser Suspendida.

Lo que paso en esa sala después, solo los profesores lo saben.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Este capitulo a sido más largo que de lo normal, díganme si los prefieren así o más cortos.

Por favor me haze muy feliz recibir rrs con vuestra opinión, así que aunque sea mala o sea para corregirme algo me alegrare de todos modos.

Espero que les haya gustado y que les gusten los que sigen.

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS**

**Thelmiux: **Hola, gracias por tu rr, fuiste la primera del 2 capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, para mi este ff es todo un reto, porque de normal lo que escribo es romántico y cosas así y de humor la verdad es muy difícil, porque aunque hagas reir a uno puede que no le haga ni gracia a otro, y que es muy difícil encontrar escenas graciosas por eso espero que siga teniendo gracia y si alguna vez que no te va gustando dímelo, no dejes de leerlo, porque para mi es muy complicado escribir este ff, así que si tienes alguna ideilla tampoco me vendría mal, jeje, bueno eso que espero que te haya gustado y que no dejes de leerme porque aparte de mis amigas eres la única que a repetido, jeje, Muchos besos y hasta pronto.

P.D tu escribes ffs,

**Layn: **si, es un asco que quiten los guiones, y los signos de exclamación, pero espero que igualmente te guste, avísame cuando actualizes …eh

Besos.

**LADY VOLDERMORT:** Me siento perdida sin ti, sniff, sniff, te has ido y me has abandonado, jeje, es la primera vez que actualizo sin ti, espero que te lleves una sorpresa cuando lo leas y que te guste, no se si se ha notado mucho los síntomas, hay una pista bastante clara, ya lo tengo todo preparado para el proximo así que creo que no tardare mucho. Espero que estés mejor de moral, como has visto tu ff ha tenido mejor recibimiento, y mejor que tendrá, porque como es mi favorito, jejeje.

P.D espero no defraudarte.

B7s

**BOOH :** Ya te agradecí por e-mail el review, pero lo vuelvo a hacer porque realmente me alegro muchísimo, e tenido que actualizar sin tu idea muy clara pero si lees este capi (se que tienes poco tiempo) a partir de aquí me aconsejes aunque tengo algunas cosas claras en otras estoy terriblemente perdida. Bueno muchísimas gracias por leerme, aunque con lo paliza que soy cualquiera se arriesga a que le siga enviando e-mail, jeje.

Muchos Besos

P.D el regalo esta hecho sin ser mi cumple, aunque el verdadero es el jueves, haber si me haces dos regalos jeje.

**AMPARO: ** M e alegra mucho que te haya gustado, que pena que no tengas internet y que no puedas leerlo muy seguido. Espero que también te haya gustado y haber si me das ideas y me traes el discet con tu ff que estoy deseando leerlo.

Bueno guapa que que pena que al fina no te apuntes.

**AGUS LUPIN: **Me alegra que te gustara, remus, no se donde lo he dejado pero puede que salga, jeje, en la boda tal vez. Me pase por tu ff, te deje un rr. Lo viste?

Besos.

**RIKKU**: Bueno tu rr no lo he visto, pero con que lo hayas leído me sobra, me alegra que te guste, y que me hayas ayudado, espero ansiosa tu ff, será en el primero que entre así que tratame bien eh…

Besos y ya hablaremos por el msn.


	4. El dia de antes de la boda

**Disclamier: **estos personajes no son míos, son de J.K Rowling

Este capitulo se lo dedico a **LADY VOLDERMORT ** gracias por todo, sin ti nada sería igual.

**Nota: ** Perdonarme, me he propuesto escribir un capitulo cada semana pero no tenia mucho tiempo, y si no publicaba hoy no sabia cuando lo haría, este es un capitulo de transición, en el próximo aparecerá la boda (que tengo preparada una sorpresita).

Igualmente espero que os guste y que dejéis reviews, aunque sea para criticarme T-T

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL DIA DE ANTES DE LA BODA**

Ron bajo la escalera y se encontró a dos niñas tontas abrazadas y gritando, luego se dio cuenta de que eran Ginny y Lavander.

Se puede saber que os pasa.- dijo en tono enfadado

¡Hay boda, ¡Hay boda!- dijeron y se pusieron a cantar la marcha nupcial.

¿De quien?- fijo Ron que había cambiado su voz de enfado por la de curiosidad.

Pero ya no les pudo sacar nada más, por dos razones, no paraban de cantar entusiasmadas y parecían hacer caso omiso a Ron, que empezaba a Gritar, y a subirse a las sillas para que le prestaran atención. y que cuando ya se habían cansado de pasearse por la sala común cogidas del brazo, al paso de la marcha nupcial en remix apareció una melena castaña por la puerta de la sala común y se unió al escándalo gritando.

-¡Krum, ya esta aquí!- con voz repipi. Ron se atraganto y se puso a toser con furia pero nadie le hizo caso, Lavander, Ginny y Parvati que había aparecido a medio desfile y se les había unido fueron corriendo a reunirse con el matojo marrón (Hermione)

- ¡¡Enhorabuena, hacia tiempo ya que no lo veías, ¿no,- dijo Lavander.

- Pero era de suponer, el es parte principal del enlace no, jijiji

- Shhh, callar en no quiere que se sepa todavía.- dijo Hermione mientras manadaza callar.

- Aun no me lo puedo creer, quien lo hubiera dicho, con lo joven que es- dijo Ginny con voz de abuela.

- Bueno tiene 18 años, y si esa es su decisión la tenemos que aceptar ¿no crees?

- Shhh bajad la voz, vallamos al dormitorio y seguimos hablando.

Ron palideció " no será que Krum, se va a casar, no, no puede ser, en los periódicos no se ha dicho nada de que tuviera novia, la única con la que se le ha relacionado a sido con …

- ¡¡¡¡ HERMIONE, ¡¡¡NO, NO PUEDE SER! ¡¡¡¡ MI HERMIONE NO! Ron adopto posturas de actor de obra de teatro (mano en el pecho, la otra en la cabeza que estaba girada hacia un lado, y una rodilla en el suelo)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡¡¡Callad, grito enfadado Snape desde su mesa, se veía ojeroso y mas irascible de lo normal – Quien vuelva a hablar tendrá 150 puntos menos para su casa.

Todos enmudecieron, aunque no es que antes hubieran echo mucho ruido, la sola presencia de Snape le atemorizaba, así que lo más fuerte que se había oído era el roce de los cuchillos cortando culos de sapo y a Draco susurrando su enorme parecido con Pansy (los culos de sapo se entiende).

Después de 10 minutos los murmullos aumentaban a causa del aburrimiento de clase y que tenían cosas que "comunicar" a sus compañeros, aunque estuvieran a la otra punta de clase.

Snape, se puso rojo cuando los murmullos se convirtieron en chillidos tipo.

BLAISE, QUE AHORA LUEGO TE ESPERAS.

Y UNA MIERDA, TENGO QUE IRME A LA ENFERMERIA A POR LO QUE TU SABES…

HERMIONE, NUNCA TE HAN DICHO QUE TE PARECES A UN CASTOR.

CALLATE, RUBIO DE BOTE.

MI RUBIO ES NATURAL, SANGRE SUCIA

**¡¡¡¡ESTOY POR HACEROS UN CRUCIATUS A TODOS, COMO NO OS CALLEIS EN 5,4,3,2, YA, OS MANDO DIRECTOS AL OTRO LADO DEL VELO.**

Silencio sepulcral, lo único que se oía era un leve chirrido, que fue aumentando, que fue aun mentando y ... POOOOOOMMM!

Caldero reventado de Neville, el pobre se veía peor que nunca sabia lo que le venia encima………

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Todo el año castigado a destripar sapos, se a pasado, pobre Neville.

Ron y Harry caminaban por el pasillo saliendo de la clase doble de pociones

- si, si… hace frió- dijo Ron, que no le había prestado nada de atención a su amigo, miraba a una pelirroja que estaba reunida con unas amigas- Ahora vuelvo Harry.

- Ginny, puedes venir un momento.

- Claro, Hermanito- dijo con voz de niña buena.

- Bueno, es que…. Tengo una duda…. Y …

Ron se movía de un lado a otro nervioso.

Te pasa algo ron, parece que tengas almorranas, se de una poción que te vendría de maravil…

Que no que no es eso,- dijo enfadado- quiero saber quien se casa.

Es que…. No se si puedo decírtelo.

¡¡¡¡LO SABIA! ¡¡¡¡Dime que no es ella, por favor!- se tiro al suelo de rodillas ….¡¡¡DIME QUE NO ES HERMIONE!

Por la mente de Ginny empezaron a correr ideas:

Descojonarse de Ron a más no poder.

seguir riéndose

Publicar la historia en el Quisquilloso

Reírse más

Decirle la verdad para que no sufriera. (esta solo estuvo una milésima de segundo en su mente)

Seguirle el juego, que podría hacer que se riera por más tiempo

Ron, - dijo adoptando voz y pose de sorpresa – como te has enterado, se suponía que no se debía enterar nadie, al ser ella menor….

NO, NO PUEDE SER, CON KRUM NO, NO,… Y MIS SUEÑOS QUE, CONMIGO NO CUENTA… Ron lloraba a moco tendido, le rodeaba un montón de gente que se preguntaba que le pasaba al colgado pelirrojo que gritaba mientras se cojia a las piernas de un pelirroja buenorra, algunas socias del club de fans de Dean se habían acercado haber que le pasaba al amigo de su ídolo.

En la mente de Ron se repetía su fantástica fantasía.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hermione y él corrían cogidos de la mano por una verde pradera, Hermione estaba guapísima llevaba un vestido de novia, con una enorme cola y en las manos un ramillete de lilas (que se suponía que era el ramo), Ron no se veía, (porque le fantasía se veía de dentro de su cabeza, no se si me explico, jeje)pero suponía que llevaba un esmoquin, porque notaba el nudo de la corbata, de repente la cola de Hermione se engancho en un arbusto y ella callo de bruces a la hierva tragándose medio ramo, la cola se le rasgo y se quedo solo con media falda, entonces Ron la ayudo a levantarse, y Hermione con cara de boba le dijo:

Te amo Ron, Te amo……

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

RON, Ron despierta- estaban en la enfermería, Ginny después de ver como se había desmallado había tenido mala conciencia (solo por un segundo), pero pensó que si ahora le decía la verdad….. da igual, que le apetecía seguir con la broma, jeje " si es que eres muy perversa Ginny" se decía mentalmente.

Que a pasado, donde estoy – dijo Ron despertando de su "bonita" fantasía.

Estas en la enfermería, te has estado apunto de deshidratado.

Deshidratar, porque…

Que porque, si has echado medio lago por los ojos… madre mía, no había visto llorar a nadie así desde que Parvatil se quemo con la plancha del pelo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Snape estaba en su despacho, la resaca no le dejaba concentrarse así que habia dejado de corregir ejercicios y se había puesto a comer cacaos, que decían que iba muy bien para el pelo, su gran orgullo (no se porque la gente se empeñaba en decirle que se lo lavara, con lo bonito que el lo llevaba…..) Una lechuza entro por la ventana (n/a no se que ventana si se supone que esta en las mazmorras y allí no hay ventanas, pero da igual, os la imagináis) dejo caer un paquete en su carta (o al revés) y se largo. Después de asesinar mentalmente a la lechuza a toda su familia y a sus futuros lechuzitos (n/a no se como es la hija de la lechuza, jeje) empezó a leer la carta. Decía así…

_Profesor( no voy a decirle estimado porque te tengo menos aprecio que a un grano en el……brazo):_

_Espero que se le haya quitado por la cabeza, el mantener una conversación con Dmbledore (pero que fina soy, no sabia que sabia hablar de usted, me permito tutearte, si es que ya me lo decía mi madre yo valgo para esto de escribir, me voy ha hacer periodista o algo por el estilo, **tu** que crees……. profesor, ah es verdad ya no me acordaba de que esta carta era para **ti**, continuo) Snapi, si te voy a llamar así suena bien, me recuerda a un perrito que salía por la televisión de mi vecina muggle con un pajarito amarillo que dormía encima de una caseta._

_Bueno Snapi, quiero que se te vaya quitando de la cabeza ir ha hablar con Dumbledore del asunto de la poción, en este sobre te pongo unas fotos que seguro que te gustarán, puedes destruirlas si quieres, tengo copias, muajajajajja._

Snape abrió el sobre de mala leche y saco tres fotos que le horrorizaron, es que ya no se acordaba de lo que había hecho la noche anterior, tenia pequeños flashes, pero estuvo segura de que las fotos eran verdaderas.

La primera de ellas mostraba a Snape sobre la profesora MgGonagall, intentándole quitar la camisa,

La segunda foto era de Snape todavía encima de la profesora MgGonagall pelando un platano de manera provocarte, la foto mágica se movió y se vio como la profesora MgGonagall un poco avergonzada pero sospechosamente contenta le propinaba un mordisco violento al plátano, mientras Snape ponía cara de dolor.

Y la tercera era de todos los profesores haciendo un calvo (el culo de Snape destacaba porque era el mas blanco de todos)

Snape las quemo y continúo leyendo con furia la carta.

_Espero que te hayan gustado las fotos, seguro que quedarían muy bien en el quisquilloso, o en corazón de bruja ( ya em veo los titulares PROFESOR SALIDILLO ENSEÑA EL CULILLO, pero si también valgo para poeta, es que soy multifuncional) bueno cambiando de tema me gustaría pedirte un favor (jeje, que bueno, pedirte un favor, jeje,) quería **exigirte** que me dejaras el aula de pociones para preparar mi poción…para dormir, jeje. Bueno aunque no me dejes iré igualmente, pero preferiría no tener que mandar las fotos a todas las revistas, es que Lulu ( mi lechuza) esta un poco cansada, así que por tu bien espero que no opongas resistencia. Suena amenaza, parece una amenaza, Es una amenaza, _

_Firmado: Parvati Patil_

_la tía buena de 6º_

_P.D si alguien ve la carta lo que vera será una declaración firmada de tu paso a la otra acera. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡¡¡¡Que le has dicho que!

Vamos Hermione, solo es una broma, es que me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

Pobrecillo, de verdad se lo trago.

Que si lo trago, si se puso a llorar y todo- Ginny empezó a reír como una loca se arrodillo en tierra y se puso a pegar puñetazos al suelo, no podía para.

Hermione primero puso cara de lastima por Ron, pero después empezó a reír también cuando le contó que se desmayo encima de una alumna de 1º

Entonces me seguirás el juego.

Esta bien… pero yo solo no puedo, Lavander, Parveti, Sharon y Pamela también están invitadas (es que siempre se habían llevado bien con ella) por no hablar del resto de los profesores, y de algunos alumnos más.

Tranquila, tu solo encargare de fingir que estas enamorado de Krum y que estas muy feliz porqué mañana te casas.

En que líos me metes Ginny- Dijo Hermione y empezó a reir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Este seguro de que eso será lo suficiente grave, para vengarnos, lo que nos hicieron a nosotros fue peor- dijo Seamus

En la habitación de los chicos estaban hablando de las peores cosas que podrían hacer para vengarse, por todo Howgarts se había hablado de la boda aunque muy pocos sabían quien eran los que se casaban, y Ron no se lo había dicho a nadie ("Ay mi Herm, que no será nunca mía, no llores otra vez Ron, contrólate, _concéntrate, que quieres conseguir, _no llorar _no vas a llorar_ no voy a llorar)

Ron que opinas, será lo suficiente grave.

Si, si,…. Lo que vosotros digáis.

Yo opino, que si no es suficiente fuerte podemos continuar vengándonos- dijo Neville.

Si, tienes razón, lo de mañana solo será una parte de nuestra venganza.

¿Mañana?- Dijo Ron que por fin salió de su ensimismamiento al oír pronunciar esa monstruosa fecha.

Si mañana, nosotros también asistiremos al enlace, muajajajajja

Neville, tu no deberías estar cumpliendo un castigo con Snape?

Neville salio corriendo de la habitación tirando varias sillas al suelo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡¡¡Ya esta terminada! Grito Lavander toda sudorosa.

- Si después de tres horas de enorme trabajo por fin ya esta mi poción.

- si tu no has hecho nada, serás……, siempre igual, encima que estoy aquí trabajando como un elfo domestico durante tres horas y ni siquiera me lo agradeces- dijo Lavander enojada.

- Vamos Lav… no te pongas así, tu sabes que yo te lo agradezco, mira si te lo agradezco que te voy a dar lo que sobra, usalo con quien quiera- le dirigió una mirada picara y se fue.

- ¡¡¡Parv! No te vayas, no has limpiado el caldero y decías que lo harías tu, tienes que limpiarlo antes de que llegue Snape.

Parvati ya se había marchado.

Un día de estos me enfadare enserio.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neville corría por los pasillos, hacia cinco minutos que debía estar allí, chocaba con todo lo que se le ponía por delante, le estaba empezando a entrar flato, y tenia una sed tremenda. Por fin llegó, la clase estaba vacía, menos mal.

Que sed tenia no lo podía remediar tenia que beber algo y de repente vio un vaso con una sustancia rosácea, " seria vino, jarabe de cereza, que más daba, paaaa dentro"

¿Neville que haces aquí?- Lavander acababa de entrar por la puerta, venia de lavar el caldero.

" Que guapa esta, es preciosa, que figura, necesito besarla, si no lo hago me muero"

Neville, que se supone que haces, Neville donde vas, Neville para, NEVILLE PARA!.

Neville cogió a Lavander por los brazos y la obligo a acercarse.

El profesor Snape entro en ese momento.

¿Se puede saber que hacéis?

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Solo quería deciros que muchas gracias a todos/as (no se si algún chico me lee, por si acaso) estoy muy feliz, he llegado a los 20 rr, no creía que en tres capitulos llegara a 20, por qué el otro que tengo casi nadie lo lee por eso quería agradeceros a todas por leerme, espero que os haya gustado y que os siga gustando.

**CONTESTACIÓN DE REVIEWS:**

**RIKKU: ** Hola wapa, esta vez fuiste tu la primera, jeje, muchas gracias por estar ahí, leyéndome (aunque en parte es por que te doy la lata, jeje) nunca creí que en tan poco tiempo me pudiera abrir con una persona (es que yo soy muy vergonzosa) pero tu desde él primer momento me caíste genial y será por eso por lo que no me costo nada. Bueno, espero que pases pronto tu historia al ordenador, y que la publiques, porque ya estoy impaciente por leerla, espero que te haya gustado el capi.

Ya hablaremos en el msn

Besos

P.D espero que te dejen venir en fallas, porque todas mis amigas se hacen falleras y a mi mi madre no me deja y me quedare sola, sniff, snifff, pero tenéis que venir, son la mejor fiesta.

**MELOCOTON:** Me alegra de que te guste, y que te parezca gracioso, me alegro verte de nuevo por aquí ( un sinónimo de alegra por favor, es que me repito, jejeje)

Perdón por no poner la canción de los chicos, pero es que no se me ocurrían 

Puede que más adelante salgan Flash Backs de lo que paso con los profesores cuando Pav y Lav se fueron, jeje, aún no lo sé. Espero que escribas algún ff pronto, tu shot ff me gustó mucho pero quiero uno más largo:D

Espero que este capi también te haya gustado.

Kises

**LAYN:** Me alegra que continúes leyéndolo, espero que te guste el capi.

Muchos besos

**LADY VOLDERMORT** : Hola mi niña!

Si es que ahora soy mayor que tu :D, últimamente no he parado mucho por el msn porque intentaba leer el 5 otra vez, pero hoy me a revuelto la conciencia y e tenido que escribirlo, aunque creo que no me ha quedado muy bien ¿Tu que crees? se sincera. Es que no estabas por él Messenger y tenia que merendar, ducharme y hacer el deber, y como no sabía si después te conectarías pues lo he publicado sin ti sniff, sniff. Bueno mañana por ahí eh.. ¿al final vamos al Pans?

He incluido a Zabini, aunque de refilón, de ahora en adelante lo pondré más te lo prometo. Ya estoy deseando que vayamos al cine, y que salgo el libro 6! Que emoción, creo que no vamos a salir de casa eh… :D,

Que fuerte lo de Julian, yo no estoy por él, si me parece un feo, es simpático pero feo, y además se enfada enseguida y me hace que me caliente la cabeza, así que no me digas eso que me descojono.

Bueno wapa, ya iré mañana a tu casa, madre mía, creo que no me va a quedar bien el pelo, ya lo probé yo un día y se me quedo fatal. T-T

Hasta mañana:

B7s

**BOOH: ** Hola, que alegría me lleve al verte de nuevo, creí que ya no volverías,. Jeje, como ves, te envié un e-mail, aunque no se si lo habrás leído, espero que sigas sacando tiempo para mi, porque te lo agradezco mucho de verdad, ya estoy deseando que llegue junio para continuar leyendo tus ff, si es que me has dejado engancha jeje.

Muchos besos y Hasta pronto (espero, jeje)

**CAROLINA T:** Hola, anima (es que ya he buscado un sinónimo de alegra, porque me repito mucho en todos las contestaciones me alegra, jeje) que te pasaras, si yo tambien pego vueltas por los rrs, me gusta mucho leer, no se si más que escribir, como ves me pase por tu ff, jeje que bueno, espero que actualices pronto y que te haya gustado este capi.

**SILGINNY:** Hola wapa! Jeje, yo creía que si que sabias que tenia este ff, por eso no te lo había dicho, , como te va con la almohada, espero que bien, porque quiero enterarme bien de que va eso del final fantasy, hasta que no lo lea no me enterare muy bien, es que soy un poco corta, bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, se sincera no dudes en criticarlo, no me sentara mal, enserio, y si quieres darme y deas tambien podrías…. Porque mi almohada esta un poco estropeada solo se lo que pasara en los próximos 2 capis después esta todo negro, jeje.

Muchos besos

Hablaremos en el msn.

**THELMIUX: ** Creía que te habías olvidado de mi, jeje, me podrías dar la dire de tu ff, no creo que este mal, el que si que esta mal es mi otro ff, ese si que no lo lee nadie solo que tres amigas mias, mi amiga dice que es porque a la gente le va más el humor, pero yo creo que eso no es verdad porque yo leo más de amor que de humor, asi que simplemente sera por que el ff es malo, sniff, sniff.

A mi también me gustan Lavander. Y Parvatil, por eso las pongo tanto, la venganza será en el próximo, aunque aun no la tengo muy clara. Es que yo escribo al ras, quiero decir que se me ocurre el mismo día que escribo y el mismo que publico

Espero que te haya gustado.

Muchos besos.


	5. El dia de la boda I

Bueno decirles que este ff, no es muy largo, he intentado alargarlo lo más posible y no dar muchas pistas de quien tiene cada pecado, pero no puedo alargarlo mas a si que creo que le quedan 3 capis o algo así

**Aclaración,** los pecados están en su interior y emergen cuando les plaze, cuando ya han salido a la luz no los pueden controlar,

En los anteriores ff, solo han salido a la luz 2 pecados, en los próximos saldrán los demás y se agravaran los síntomas.

Espero que os guste.

Nota: hay palabras como Seamus que se me corrigen y se ponen seamos, perdonar, es culpa del word.

Los guioncitos no se me ponen lo e intentado y me los borran, sniff, bueno que se le va ha hacer espero que igualmente os aclareis.

**CAPITULO 5**

**EL DIA DE LA BODA I**

Por fin llego el gran día, la profesora Vector estaba que se subía por las paredes, era su gran día, y nadie se lo iba a estropear y si a alguien se le ocurría estropear su día de felicidad, se las iba a ver con ella, muajajaj.

Estaba todo preparado, era sábado por lo cual los profesores no daban clase, así que:

de 9 a 10 sesión de balneario y masaje en Hosmeade.

de 10 a vete tu a saber: peluquería y maquillaje también en Hosmeade.

A las 13 la profesora Mg Gonagall le traería el traje que hasta entonces estaría guardado en su despacho.

A las 15 empezarían a llegar los invitados a la iglesia.

A las 16 : 30 el novio aparecería

A las 17 aparecería ella (siempre hay que hacerse esperar)

A las 18 todos irían a la sala de convite.

Y luego…

LUNA DE MIEL!

horas y horas en la cama …durmiendo "si eso es lo que estas pensando precisamente en dormir eh…."

"No puedo ser más feliz, nada me puede amargar hoy"

Había invitado a pocas personas solo a los familiares ( madres, padres, hermanos, tíos, sobrinos, primos, infiltrados…ect.) y amigos, a los profesores y a algunas alumnas que se habían arrodillado delante de ella diciendo que si no iban de bodorrio su madre no les dejaría comprarse ropa nueva.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Comienza nuestra venganza, muajajajaja, Seamus, Neville (que estaba extrañamente adormecido), Harry, Dean y Ron ya habían podido tramar su plan maligno, gracias al desvelo producido por los gritos de Ron entre pesadillas de los cuales solo se podían entender palabras como: "Asqueroso Bulgaro" "mi gatita castaña" y "matrimonio".

Dean Thomas Había cogido la costumbre de ponerse sus amadas plataformas para ir por la torre según el le había cogido el gustillo y resultaban cómodas cuando ya se estaba acostumbrado. Así que todos sus incondicionales seguidores de su club de fans le habían imitado y ya casi era tan normal ver a gente cayéndose por las escaleras que ni se preocupaban.

Pero como se supone que vamos ha hacerlo, no podemos subir a su torre, si un chico sube la escalera se hace rampa.

Vamos chicos, no me seáis cortos, - dijo Harry enfadado- ¿que es hoy, perdón por recordártelo Ron, hoy hay boda, si boda chicos y que hacen las chicas cuando hay bodas – parecía que estaba hablando con niños pequeños- Ducharse, arreglarse, pintarse, maquillarse, perfumarse….de todo y esa será nuestra oportunidad para vengarnos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Que dia he pasado por tu culpa!-dijo gritando Lavander a Parvati.

Por mi culpaa- dijo extrañada Parvati – ¿Haber que te ha pasado?

FFFFFFFFffffffffffffFFF**FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Neville, que se supone que haces, Neville donde vas, Neville para¡NEVILLE PARA!

Neville cogió a Lavander por los brazos y la obligo a acercarse.

El profesor Snape entro en ese momento.

¿Se puede saber que hacéis?

Parecía igual de asustado que Lavander a la idea de que en su clase pudiera suceder ….algo.

SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE MI CLASE!

Lavander salio corriendo y detrás de ella como si fuera un imán Neville, gritando

ESPERAME AMOR, YA VA TU GUSILUZ, TE DESEO CACHORRITA!

Era imprevisible que Neville pudiera correr tanto, después de atravesar pasillos saltar piernas que le ponían la zancadilla, y levantarse del suelo un par de veces (a causa de las zancadillas) entraron en una clase vacía.

Neville, para ya, no quiero hacerte daño.

Neville se acercaba como poseso con las manos en alto al estilo zombi.

Lavander, bessar a Lavander.

Neville para, no te acerques más, Neville para, no quiero hacerte daño neville.

Neville ya estaba a un paso.

Tu lo as querido.

Lavander levantó una mesa al estilo Hulk y la lanzo sobre Neville la mesa le dio de pleno en el estomago cosa que hizo que se cayera de espaldas, y se diera en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente, Lavander pegó el grito de King Kon (con puñetazos a la caja torácica incluido) y salio de la clase, con paso tranquilo.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN DE FLASH BACKK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

VAAAA, Tampoco a sido para tanto,- dijo Parvati decepcionada- te las has arreglado bastante bien LAV

Pero eso no es todoo,

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FLASH** **BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ya habían pasado 2 horas desde el incidente en la clase, Parvati caminaba al estilo supermodelo por los pasillos de Howgarts, y lanzaba miradas picarás a los alumnos de 7º…, y los de 6º …,5º bueno a todos. Se estaba agachando provocativamente para enseñar su canalillo a un Ravenclaw de 7º, cuando a su espalda, noto que temblaba el piso, oyó pasos rápidos, y una respiración agitada (mejor dicho a alguien ahogándose a más no poder), se giró con horror y ahí vio su peor pesadilla echa realidad.

Neville longhobotton iba vestido de tunero (camisa blanca con horripilantes puntillitas, una capa negra con unos estraños colgantitos de colores en el hombro y una especie de guitarra pequeña ) detrás de él estaban los integrantes de el club de fans de Dean (que se apuntan a un bombardeo) también vestidos igual solo que con las plataformas rosa fosforito y en vez de guitarra panderetas. La gente miraba curiosa y entonces Neville empezó a cantar arrastrando las frases, con el club de fans de Dean en los coros.

_,Lavander_

_Mi dulce Lavender._

_Yo te quiero amor mío,_

_Tú lo sabes._

_Eres la mas hermosa de Grinnfindor_

_y de parte de Hogwarts._

_Aunque seas una cotorra insaciable_

_yo te quiero Lavander_

_Te perdono,_

_por haberme golpeado si querer._

_Se que no era tu intención_

_Y que tu también me quieres,_

_Lavander,_

_Si no soy tu amor (lo cual lo dudo porque se que me quieres)_

_Te tendrás que aguantar,_

_Pues tu serás mía,_

_Y de nadie más._

_Dame un besito_

_Solo un besito_

_Y después….._

_Tú sabrás._

_Yo soy tuyo Lavander,_

_Solo tuyo_

_Yo te quiero_

_Mi cachorrin, preciosa_

_Tómame_

_Soy tu Gusiluz_

_Y siempre lo sereeeee_

_LAVANDER_

_TE QUIERO LAVANDER_

Cantaba con los ojos cerrados y no se había dado cuanta, de que Lavander había vuelto a salir horrorizada.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**FIN** **DEL FLAH BACK**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hoy que mono- exclamo sonriendo Parvati

Mono, con druni monísimo no te jod...- grito enfadada Lavander

Si yo hubiera sido tu me hubiera tirado de cabeza a él- dijo burlonamente parvati- ni lo hubiera dudado.

Encima te burlas, Encima de que ha sido culpa tuya!

Culpa mía el que, que seas tonta de dejarte la poción encima de la mesa, culpa mía de que el sea tarugo y se la beba, culpa mía ¿el que?

Lavander vaciló por unos instantes

Culpa tuya por haberla hecho, y se acabo el tema que no quiero recordar más.

Tranquila, nuestro, mejor dicho, **mi** momento de gloria pronto llegará.

Aun tienes pensado darle a Harry la poción.- Dijo intrigada Lavander.

Ahora mas que nunca, Lav, si Neville se comporta así contigo sin atraerle lo más mínimo, Harry que siempre a sentido una atracción secreta por mí caerá a mis pies, muajajajajajajjajajajjajaja

Parv, me estas asustando, Parv para ya de reírte con cara de psicópata, así esta mejor.

Ya va siendo hora que vayamos a arreglarnos, nos vamos de boda!

Boda!

(Y volvieron a Bailar la danza nupcial remix.)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Me llamaba profesora- dijo Pansy entrando al despacho de la profesora MgGonagall.

Si Pansy entra, tenia que hablar muy seriamente sobre el incidente con el chico de Huffelpuff.

Pansy estaba roja a mas no poder. – Profesora yo….

La excusa de que te ahogabas y te estaba haciendo el boca boca con masaje cardiaco incluido no me convence.

Pero profesora soy libre de hacer lo que quiera ¿no?- comentó Pansy enfadada.

Si, pero no en mi despacho encima de mi mesa.

Pansy cerro la boca y dirigió la mirada al suelo.

TOC TOC la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció el profesor Snape.

Profesora puede venir un momento, unos alumnos de su casa pretenden tirarse de la torre de astronomía con una cuerda no paran de repetir "Mola el Torring" (proveniente del Puenting)

Pero estos crios que se han creído, señorita Parkinson espere aquí, enseguida seguimos con nuestra conversación, Vamos Severus, se van a enterar esos de lo que vale un peine (n/a pues vas a Druni y lo miras:)

Pansy se paseó aburrida por el despacho, observo una puerta entreabierta a la derecha, en ella algo colgaba del techo, era una de esas bolsas que se utilizan para guardar los trajes, la abrió cuidadosamente y ante ella se hallaba el mejor vestido de novia que había visto jamás, era de un blanco reluciente (Pansy se pone las gafas de sol), con pequeños detalles en plata (Pansy coje un tintero), sin mangas (Pansy coje unas tijeras) y una larga cola de al menos 3 metros.

Pansy vacía el contenido del tintero sobre el traje, coje las tijeras y hace algunos cortes por el vestido y corta la cola dejándola en medio escaso metro. Y se aleja riéndose diabólicamente .

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vamos chicos, nos acobardéis ahora, no recordáis lo que nos hicieron.

Tienes razón Harry, vamos a por todas!

Bueno yo me largo a mi no me han hecho nada- dijo Dean marchándose rápidamente.

¿Entramos todos o solo uno?- pregunto preocupado Ron

Solo uno mejor, así tendremos menos posibilidad de ser vistos.

¿Y quien entra?- Pregunto Seamus

Neville

Harry

Seamos

Ron

¿Solo hay una manera de solucionar este conflicto? – dijo Harry seriamente.

A si¿cual?- comento extrañado Neville.

**PIEDRA PAPEL Y TIJERA** chicos – Exclamo Harry entusiasmado.

Neville, seamos,y Ron le dirigieron una mirada de "hayquementemasinfantilquetienesharry"

Pero aceptaron.

Neville te toca has perdido 108 a 2, entra rápido, la operación es sencilla pero debes hacerla bien.

Neville se veía pálido pero entro "valientemente" (empujado por Harry y Ron mientras Seamos intentaba soltarle las manos que tenia agarradas fuertemente al marco) – Y si me pillan- dijo temblando.

Tranquilo, no te van a pillar.

Quince minutos después apareció Neville jadeando y completamente blanco.

Ya esta.

has tardado mucho para lo que tenias que hacer, eh… pillín- dijo Ron cojiendole de un moflete.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vamos chicas que ya casi llegan lo carruajes a por nosotras,

Estáis listas todas.

Si

Haber paso lista – dijo Parvati– que no me fió de vosotras.

Hermione "que pelo mas horrible se me ha hecho la niña esta, si parece que lo lleve cardado", Pamela "que despechugada si se le sale media teta por arriba y media por abajo", Ginny "que cara de mala leche tiene, será que Harry ya le ha dicho que me quiere a mi y que ella solo es una niñata pelirroja, insuls… Parvati, calmate, respira, respira" Sharon " Hay que poco estilo tiene como se nota que no se fija en mi" Lavander " quese ha hecho esta en el pelo"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MI VESTIDO! QUE LE HA PASADO A MI VESTIDO!

La profesora vector lloraba amargamente en el regazo de la profesora Mg Gonagall que intentaba disculparse por su falta de seguridad en elvestido.

Tranquila Vector que esta me las va a pagar, cuando pille yo a esa Parkinson se va a enterar de lo que vale una …varita! Y se puso a cantar.

_Varitas mágicas Ollivander_

_Ven a comprarlas_

_Son las mejores_

pluma de fénix,

pelo de unicornio

y nervio de corazón de dragón

mis varitas son las mejores

pasate por Callegon Diagon

y compra una

molan mogollon

10 galeones

te costaran

y para toda la vida

de duraran.

Perdona Vecky es que la cancioncita es tan pegadiza.

La profesora Vector sollozaba aun mas fuerte, interrumpió su sonoro llanto y pregunto esperanzada.

Y no hay ninguna manera de arreglarlo minerva.

Me temo que no, Vecky, pero tranquila tampoco se nota tanto, seguro que nadie se da cuenta. – dijo no muy convencida.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron estas bien- dijo Harry, se habían quedado solos en la sala común y Ron tenia una mirada muy triste.

No, como voy a estarlo, la mujer que quiero se casa "Ron no vuelvas a llorar controlate, no puedo es superior a mis fuerzas"

Por quee, por que se tenia que casar con él, si solo tiene 17 años, es demasiado joven.- unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos.

Ron, solo piensa que si se casa es por que le quiere, Herm no haría una cosa así si no estuviera enamorada.

¡No me digas eso¡por favor ayúdame¡No se pueden casar, primero debe saber que yo también la quiero! Y así podrá elegir!

Y que pretendes hacer parar la boda a la mitad, y declararle tu amor. – dijo Harry en broma.

Harry eres mas listo …hay mi niño, si fuera gay me liaba contigo.(Harry se aparto poco a poco) pero yo quiero a Herm (harry volvio ha avanzar suspirando)

Son las 17, la boda ya habrá empezado si quieres hacer alo tienes que darte prisa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hola niñas ¿estáis preparadas, tenéis que salir delante de mi ¿os acordáis?- dijo la profesora Vector luciendo su "bonito" vestido.

Claro profesora- dijo Lavander, ''y a esta que le a pasado si parece que le haya bajado la regla en azul y se haya acostado con Eduardo Manostijeras''

Pues cuando suene la música salís¿Oye, que os pasa en el pelo?

¿En el pelo?- instintivamente se llevaron las manos a la cabeza y un mechón de pelo se les desprendió.

MI PELO! MI HERMOSO Y SEDOSO PELO! – chillo Parvati horrorizada.

En el fondo se oyó la marcha nupcial.

Vamos chicas salid ya, ya iréis a la peluquería cuando acabe el convite

Pero Vicky

Ni Vicky ni nada, o salís o os saco.

Acostumbradas a ir a paso remix con la musiquilla, se les hacia muy pesada la entrada.

Hermione se piso el traje y se calló de bruces a tierra (n/a siempre se cae ella pero es que me cae mal así q…. jeje) Lavander corrió a ayudarla y le entregó un pañuelo para que se limpiara el hilo de sangre que empezaba ha chorrear por su nariz.

Jeje y tan importante que era Victor jeje, cuando se entere Ron- le susurro Ginny a Parvati.

La boda empezó sin más interrupciones (solo unos ronquidos de Dumbledore que dormía a la pierna suelta),

Señorita Amanda Dotodo Vector Quiere usted al señor Paco Merselo Entero (n/a jejeje creía que le iba a poner unos nombres tan ……originales, pues no, Giratiempo, vuelve atrás jeje)

Señorita Amanda Kirsten Vector quiere usted al señor Thomas Halfither Lacosto. Para amarlo y respetarlo, no divorciarte, no hacerle conjuros deformadores ni aumentadores (si los necesita) y dejarle tu varita si le hace falta. Hasta que el velo os separe.

.-Si quiero.

Y usted Señor Thomas Halfither Lacosto quiere a la señorita Amanda Kirsten Vector Para amarla y respetarla, no divorciarte, no hacerle conjuros deformadores ni aumentadores (si los necesita) y dejarle tu varita si le hace falta. Hasta que el velo os separe.

Si quiero

Los dos enamorados se lanzaron miraditas y se cogieron de las manos. Donde llevaban una cagarruta de lechuza (típico en las bodas entre magos)

Si alguien tiene algo en contra de este amor que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

YOOOOOOOO! – La puerta se abrió y entro Ron corriendo ¡HERMIONE CASATE CONMIGO!

Lo que vio no es lo que el esperaba ver, una joven con una enorme mancha negra a la altura de la…s partes bajas, y con el vestido de novia lleno de cortes , cogida de la mano de el profesor de estudios Muggle, estudios muggle "no es Krum" giro la cabeza hacia la joven, volvió a girarla hacia su "esposo", volvió ha girarla una y otra vez, hasta que la idea le entro en el celebro "no es Hermione" entonces la mirada se detuvo entre la Novia y el novio. Un joven párroco intentaba volver en si,

"ese joven me suena, me suena sus pobladas cejas su …. Un momento

**ES KRUM!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hola bueno como verán la boda no acaba aquí, lo siento es que si no me salía muy largo y quería publicar hoy.

Espero que igualmente les haya gustado, estoy pensando en hacer más historias de este tipo cuando acabe está (aunque no se si me saldrán bien) solo tengo algunas ideas.

Quería también hacer una pregunta ¿en verano seguís leyendo o os vais de vacaciones y no os acercáis a el ordenado, lo pregunto por publicar en verano o esperarme ha septiembre, aunque esta historia se acabara antes del verano.

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS**

**LADY VOLDERMORT: **Hola wapi! Te he llamado para que me dieras tu opinión antes de publicar, pero no estabas, sniiff, ya se va haciendo costumbre publicar sin ti, es una constumbre que no me gusta eh.. así que la próxima vez me esperaré. Mañana sales ¿no? Espero que si, bueno tengo un hambre que no me lo aguanto por eso las contestaciones no son muy larguitas.

Lastima que tu zabini no salga pero tranquila que en el otro ff, saldrá.

B7s wp.!

P.D Otro día seguimos haciendo test.

**MELOCOTON**: Hola me alegra que te gustara, sobre las faltas, todas no son culpa mia, me tiro media hora corrigiéndolas y poniendo guiones y demás y luego el fanfiction me las quita, pero no importa, no me molesta que me lo digas. Espero que igualmente lo entindas.

Te a gustado el capi? Dime tu opinión sincera.

Besos y haber cuando escribes otro ff.

**DESIRÉ: **Te ha seguido gustando? Espero que si, la broma acabó, pero en el proximo habran muchas mas cosas, y más pistas pues ya se acaba. Me encantó verte por aquí, espero que sigas leyendolo, y que te guste.

Muak.

**YARE**: Bueno pues ya estoy aquí, he tardado un poco, pero esque no me Sali bien, y lo que e publicado tampoco me convence, pero no podía tardar más. Enserio te gusta tanto? Me dejaste sin palabras, de normal soy yo la que lo digo, jeje, muchas gracias enserio, espero que tambien te haya gustado este capi.

Besos

P.D me lei un ff tuyo muy bueno por cierto.( un fin de semana con mis suegros) te llego el rr?

**CAROLINA T**: Pues actualicé yo antes, jeje, tu no tardes mucho eh..  no creo que escribas puras taranteces, a mi me gusta tu ff, A mi Hermione tambien me cae mal, la maltrato aposta, jejej. Te gustó?

Kisses.

**ALIENA: **Muchas gracias, el fin es hacer reir, aunque es muy difícil, y en este capi creo que no lo he conseguido, no me gusta como a qdado a ti si?

Besos

P.D espero que sigas por aquí.

**RIKKU: **7, jejej, gracias, era una tontería pero es que le tengo odio al 6, jejej, en cambio 7 es mi numero preferido (vaya tontería, jejeje) bueno mi padre me esta dando la vara con que vaya ha cenar asi que no puedo dejar una contestación extensa, solo que muchisimas gracias por todo, tu ff compartido me lo estoy leyendo, es que soy muy lenta, y tu ff solitario, jeje lo espero eh…

Adios wapa hablaremos en el msn


	6. EL dia de la boda II

**DISCLAMIER:** los personajes no son míos sonde J.K Rowling, eso lo hago solo por diversión y sin animo de lucro.

Por fin! Por fin pude escribir, después de casi 1 mes con crisis de hoja en blanco, pude escribir este capi. Pase por unos momentos muy duros que no me dejaron ponerme a escribir este capi, porque simplemente me sentía sin fuerzas, luego vinieron los exámenes y un par de lo mismo, y ahora con las vacaciones me he ido a Benidorm y ahora a la vuelta y con un poco de tiempo antes de seguir con ellas, me he puesto a escribir, espero que les guste el capi, (sean sinceros) y que me perdonen por la tardanza.

Gracias a tods. a por los 50!jeje. Que bien! Lo he escrito por tods vosotrs muchas gracias.

Solo quedan dos capítulos para el final

Noticias al final del capi

Una ultima cosa, si hay personas que leen el ff y no escriben rr, decirles que un rr es el mejor regalo que le puedes hacer a una autora, y que se animen a dejarlo, se lo agradeceré mucho por que me encantan los rr, así que este capitulo va para todas esas personas, que se animen. Y por una persona que me ha seguido desde el principio, y que hoy es un dia especial para ella.

**BEA:** feliz cumpleaños wapa, este capitulo va para ti.

Y ahora si, os dejo con el capi, espero que os guste

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL DIA DE LA BODA II**

Si alguien tiene algo en contra de este amor que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

YOOOOOOOO! – La puerta se abrió y entro Ron corriendo ¡HERMIONE CASATE CONMIGO!

Lo que vio no es lo que el esperaba ver, una joven con una enorme mancha negra a la altura de la…s partes bajas, y con el vestido de novia lleno de cortes , cogida de la mano de el profesor de estudios Muggle, estudios muggle "no es Krum" giro la cabeza hacia la joven, volvió a girarla hacia su "esposo", volvió ha girarla una y otra vez, hasta que la idea le entro en el celebro "no es Hermione" entonces la mirada se detuvo entre la Novia y el novio. Un joven párroco intentaba volver en si,

"ese joven me suena, me suena sus pobladas cejas su …. Un momento

**ES KRUM!**

¿¿Krum, ¿el cura es Krum, se hubiera podido imaginar a Neville de cura (sospechaba que llevaba una estampita religiosa en…), ¿pero krum, jamás se la hubiera ocurrido el imaginaba que cuando acabara el colegio o jugaría al quiditts toda su vida

imagen de Krum con 80 años parando una snitch

o seria algo así como una vigilante de la playa Búlgaro.

imagen de krum con un minúsculo bañador que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, con un salvavidas en el musculoso brazo derecho y un silbato en el cuello tapado casi por completo por una espesa bufanda para proteger de un catarro al pobre socorrista del frió de Bulgaria.

Ejem, ejem, puede senta**r**se por favor- Dijo Krum colocándose bien el alzacuellos

Ron seguía perplejo.

¡¡¡MI GATITA CASTAÑA NO SE CASA!- grito feliz mientras hacia un guarana.

Ron, por favor que estamos en un lugar sagrado- dijo Harry bostezando.

Ron buscó con la mirada a su preciosa amada (Hermione por si alguien se ha extrañado, si, esa castor pelo mocho, esa)

Pero lo único que vio fue, a los profesores, a unas ancianas calvas, hombres con traje, y mujeres engalanadas que parecían pavos reales con pamela y repetían cada dos por tres.

" Huí que tierno", "que buena pareja hacen". Un momento ¿Ancianas calvas?

Se acercó un poco más. Harry le siguió con pesar y mientras se acercaban noto que Harry temblaba, se giro y vio a Harry de rodillas en el suelo, con el dedo índice extendido hacia las ancianas, riéndose a más no poder.

Se volvió a hacia las ancianas, al principio creía que se le habían caído las lentillas Magiscul al entrar en la iglesia, pero por la creciente risa de Harry (habia pasado de un 3 a un 7 en la escala) supo que lo que vio era verdad.

_**ESCALA DE LA RISA**_

_Risa medio falsa, más que nada para que el que cuenta el chiste no se sienta deprimido._

_Risa silenciosa y con término en un pitido._

_Movimientos algo bruscos con la risa del ejemplo anterior_

_Perdida del control de las articulaciones y comportamientos algo violentos: (es decir te da por señalar y dar puñetazos, ya sea al suelo, a una mesa...)_

_Risa elevada incontrolable, con muestras de sofoco._

_Descontrol de los lagrimales : ( te da por llorar)_

_incontinencia (te meas vamos)_

Y Lo que vio no era otra cosa, que el descabellado plan de los chicos hecho realidad.

Ante ellos, Sharon, Pamela, Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, y Lavander lucían unas brillantes cabezas calvas, solo con algunas excepciones

A Hermione le había quedado solo un trozo de cabello en la frente y Ginny lelvaba una cresta pelirroja.

­Chicas! Pero que guapas se os ve, me dejáis un trozo del banco-dijo Harry mientras le dedicaba un guiño a Ron que tardo unos minutos (realmente fueron 10) en comprender que las chicas no se habían dado cuenta y que Harry quería que siguiera siendo así por el momento.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Bueno señores y señoras- dijo la profesora Vector- ahora dará lugar el convite- tenéis que salir de la iglesia e ir al enorme jardín del exterior allí será la celebración, en las mesas encontrareis tarjetitas con vuestro nombre, ese será el lugar donde os tenéis que sentar, si alguien tiene algún problema que me lo diga a mi, que no se siente donde a él le plazca, repito que me lo diga a mi, ¿me habéis entendido?

La Profesora Vector se había que dado sola en la iglesia, todos los demás ya habían salido al jardín.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Te has dado cuenta de que la gente nos mira, y se queda con la boca abierta.

Tranquilas lo hacen por mi, ya estoy acostumbrada, deslumbro haya donde voy.

Parv tu siempre tan humilde.

Queréis dejar de discutir, siempre igual, hay algo mucho más importante, tengo retortijones, me acompañáis al servicio- dijo Hermione con las manos en la barriga.

Con cara de asco asintieron

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Es decir que el plan ha funcionado- exclama Seamus comiéndose las uñas.

Si, y lo que es mejor, la poción que le puse en..

Ejem, ejem

La poción que le puse el champú

Ejem, ejem

Bueno, esta bien que Neville le puso en el champú,- dijo malhumorada ron- además de hacer que les caiga el pelo durante unos días, hace que entre ellas se vean normales y no se dan cuenta a no ser que ellas se miren en ….

¿En el cuarto de aseo?- pregunto bostezando Harry señalando al otro extremo de la sala.

Ron giró la cabeza horrorizado, las chicas estaban a unos escasos metros del servicio.

Vio a Herm y se le alegro el rostro " si es que aunque este calva, es la chica más hermosa del mundo" (n/a aclaración de la autora Ron de pequeño se callo de lo alto de la madriguera (mejor dicho lo tiraron Fred y George para comprobar si rebotaba) y se pegó en la cabeza, desde entonces tiene la imaginación un tanto desarrollada y lo que ve a veces no coincide con la realidad. Perdónenle, el no tiene la culpa (a la autora le empiezan a caer lagrimas al pensar en el pobre niño) sus hermanos fueron los culpables, sniff, sniff, (aclarar también que no rebotó por si quedaba la duda) )

Ron, por favor cierra la boca- Ron miró al suelo y encontró un gran charco de saliva.

¿Neville que haces?- Neville avanzaba hacia las chicas corriendo, Lavander se giró y se lo encontró a pocos metros de ella,

Escena a camara lenta:

Neville corriendo mientras articulaba: L-A-V-A-N-D-E-R Y-A- L-L-E-G-O T-U G-U-S-I-L-U-S.

Lavander horrorizaba articulaba N-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O Y salía corriendo en dirección opuesta, rogando para que se cansara pronto y no tuviera que volver ha hacer de Hulk

"Esa actuación me la reservo para el casting de los 4 fantásticos"

Mientras Neville y Lavander salían corriendo, Ron se había acercado a Hermione, preparado para hacer una declaración formal

"Vamos Ron que tu puedes te la sabes de memoria"

**DECLARACION DE RON ENSALLADA POR EL**

Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

Ron se cambiaba de sitio frente al espejo, e imitaba la voz de la castaña

Claro Ronny como no, jijijjij

Pues verás Herm, quería decirte algo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo.

Aja, cuenta Ronny no tengas vergüenza

Ron imitando a Hermione se lanzaba miradas picaras a el mismo.

Pues es que tu sabes que soy muy vergonzoso y…

Y…

Que estoy enamorado de ti Hermione, desde el primer momento en que te vi, y que no duermo pensando en tu sonrisa y..

Yo también siento lo mismo por ti Ron.

Y los dos se enzarzaban en un romántico beso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora volviendo a la realidad, Ron se estaba poniendo rojo, y no le favorecía nada "Vamos campeón tu sabes que puedes hacerlo"

Herm, puedo hablar un momento contigo

No lo siento Ron no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

Y se metió en el servicio, junto con las demás (menos Lavander que estaba ocupada intentando escapar de un psicópata enamorado)

Un lágrima resbaló por el rostro de Ron.

Al otro lado de la puerta Hermione y sus compañeras dieron muestra de que ya se habían.

MI PELO! QUE LE HA PASADO A MI PELO, SEREIS CABR…, HIJOS DE P…- Ginny salio del cuarto de aseó y se encaro a Seamus Finnigan (que era el que más cerca le pillaba) TUUUU!- dijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre ME LAS PAGARAAAS IMBECIL ASQUEROSO, PREPARATE A CORRER PORQUE VAMOS HA HACER LOS SAN FERMINES EN UN MOMENTO, HABISO YO SOY EL TORO Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A CORNEAR MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJA

Seamus Finnigan salio corriendo y detrás de el Ginny con las manos en forma de cuernos.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parv, ayúdame, me persigue no me deja ni un momento, dijo Lavander, acalorada, cogiendola de la túnica de gala.

Ay Lav.., lo siento mucho pero no puedo estar siempre protegiéndote, ya va siendo hora de que aprendas a arreglártelas tu misma.

- Seraaas, si soy yo siempre la que te ayuda a ti, nunca as hecho nada por mi, al contrario, siempre me lo has estropeado todo, por tu culpa, Neville va detrás de mi, por tu culpa, estoy calva "bueno es culpa de todas por la dichosa broma de los mariposones pero da igual.." por tu culpa Seamus no me quiere,

Lavender se entristecio mientras Parvati le dirigía una mirada de desprecio y le decía.

-Si Seamus no te quiere es por que no eres lo suficiente buena para él, y por que no tienes personalidad, siempre tienes que ir dependiendo de los demás y esto se acabo, lo hago por tu bien Lav, ahora voy a pasar a la acción es hora de poner en marcha mi poción maestra, Harry será mío antes de que acabe el día, Maujajaja,

La cara de parvati paso de rija diabólica rozando la locura a duda: ¿El caso es que no lo he visto desde hace tiempo, ¿Tu lo has visto Lav?

Lavander le dirigió una mirada de odio, le había herido sus palabras, así que se quedo en silencio.

Lav, Lav, Lav, no te conviene ir en contra mía, sabes que yo soy mejor que tu.

Lav la miro de arriba abajo y le dijo, sacando pecho

Permíteme que lo dude

Lo que tu digas Lav, este es el final de una "bonita" amistad.

Y se marcho meneando las caderas exageradamente.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

En otro lugar de la sala, Ron también estaba triste,

Triste como nunca lo había estado.

Pero la música empezó a sonar, y el DJ dijo:

QUE EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA FIESTA! TODOS A BAILAR!

Una bola de discoteca bajo del techo (mejor dicho del cielo por que estaban en un jardín)

Ron entro danzando en todo el mogollón que se movía al compás y quitándose la camisa dijo.

APARTAROOOOS QUE AQUÍ LLEGA EL REY DE LA PISTA

Y se puso a bailar Rock & Roll al estilo Elvis Preisley.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Parvati buscaba a Harry desesperadamente,

Aseo de chicas : nada "seria demasiado sospechoso"

Aseo de chicos : nada pero recibió mas de una proposición indecente.

Iglesia: nada

Cocina: nada excepto un extraño sonido

Jardin:

pista de baile: nada salvo ron bailando el firver nigth

mesas para la cena: nada

matorrales alejados del jaleo: unos extraños ronquidos

Se acercó lentamente, con el bolso donde llevaba la poción levantado, por si fuera un Vagabundo y tuviera que utilizar su arma "nunca subestimes el poder de un bolso"

Allí detrás de los arbustos, se encontraba Harry durmiendo a pata suelta, con el dedo gordo metido en la boca y una rama del arbusto cogido a modo de peluche.

Harry, cariño, levántate.

No Petunia, es demasiado pronto, Dudley puede cambiase el pañal solo.

Harry despierta!

Cambió de posición bruscamente y el peluche se le metió en el ojo.

AY!- se levanto de un salto y se encontró a Parvati sentada a su lado.

Que quieres Pav, ¿Por qué me has despertado, con lo a gusto que estoy yo aquí

Es que la gente, se pregunta donde estas.

Pos diles que no lo sabes y déjame dormir un poco más.

Es que están sirviendo el ponche, - mintió Parvati- te he traído un poco ¿quieres?

La verdad es que si que me apetece.

Parv abrió el bolso y saco la poción y se la dio a Harry

Al principio parecía que no pasaba nada, pero luego, Harry empezó a parpadear más de lo habitual, y a decir cosas como : Te has fijado en lo guapa que estas calva, todo el mundo debería ir calva, aunque esta claro que solo te queda bien a ti, mi dulce Parv, la reina de mi corazón.

Esto funciona, - dijo Parvati más contenta de lo que hacia tiempo que estaba mientras su amado le acariciaba el cuello.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hora de cenar!- dijo la profesora Vector un tanto nerviosa.

YA! SI ME LO ESTOY PASANDO EN GRANDE – dijo Ron haciendo pucheros

Oye Minerva ¿has visto a mi marido?

La verdad es que no lo he visto desde hace tiempo.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hora de la tarta y el marido sin aparecer

Por favor Minerva, sal a buscarlo, van a traer la tarta y debe estar presente.

Ya He mandado a Hagrid y a Snape a buscarlo si no lo encuentran ellos…

Profesora Mg Gonagall, no hay rastro del marido.- Dijo Hagrid apareciendo por detrás

No te preocupes Vector seguro que aparece- dijo esperanzada Mg Gonagall.

Eso espero- dijo ella no muy segura

1 hora después el marido todavía no había aparecido

Tenemos que dar ya paso a la tarta, los invitados, casi ya han hacho la digestión.

Tienes razón Minerva,- dijo Vector intentando contenerse las lagrimas- la cortare yo sola no importa.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny que ya se había cansado de perseguir a Seamus, intentaba localizar a Harry pero no lo encontraba.

Que extraño…

Después de buscar por todos los lados inimaginables (como era el servicio, la iglesia, pero también el interior de los bolsillos de los invitados, debajo de las mesas, y hasta en las pamelas de las invitadas) determinado que estaba escondido.

Harry guapo, harry mono, donde estas, ven a la tata, ven guapo, no te escondas- decía Ginny encorvada como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Pitas, pitas, pitas, pitas- decía chasqueando los dedos- Jops a mi madre siempre le daba resultado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El descenso de la tarta se hacia de la misma manera, que el de la bola de discoteca, desde el cielo bajaba asta los pies de la novia.

Sonó la música de Titanic y la tarta empezó a bajar, hasta que no estuvo bajo no se noto que había algo extraño en aquella tarta.

¡¡¡¡Profesor! ¡¡¡ que se supone que esta haciendo!

El profesor Snape, estaba metido en la tarta (como los de las despedidas de soltera pero con ropa) comiendo como un cerdo la tarta, debía llevar bastante rato comiendo, porque, se había estacado más de la mitas.

- MI TARTA,- la profesora Vector se puso a sollozar.

- Profesor salga de ahí inmediatamente, le parecerá bonito – decía Minerva Mg Gonagall con la vena del cuello apunto de marcarse.

- Si ahora enseguida profesora,

El profesor Snape, cogio 3 bolsas de Mercadona y empezó a llenarlas de tarta, cuando creyó que ya llevaba suficiente, salio con su barriga de cervecero (recientemente adquirida) y se fue tranquilamente.

silencio roto por unos fuertes golpes provenientes del otro lado del jardín.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry y Parvati ya habían pasado de las caricias a los besos y hubieran continuado de no ser por…

PUMMMMM, una piedra golpeo a Parvati en la espalda.

HAAAAAYYY SERAS BESTIA!- se giro y lo que vio le asusto

Ginny encolerizada, su cara estaba mas roja que su pelo sus ojos parecían los del mismísimo demonio, llevaba las señales de guerra en la cara (esas dos rayitas negras que se hacen en los mofletes) y de la nariz le salía humo, ahora si que parecía un toro.

(mas que nada porque con el pie cogía carrerilla como hacen los toros en el ruedo)

Ginny que te ocurre- dijo Parvati con miedo

Qué que me ocurre, ÉL, - dijo señalando a Harry que estaba sentado junto a Parvati- EL es mio, es mi amor, el me quiere, y tu lo has drogado!

Drogado- dijo harry- yo no estoy drogado yo la quiero es la mejor chica del munnnnndo mundial.

Amorcito calla, que se pone peor – le dijo Parvati a Harry

AMORCITO! PERO QUE CLASE DE CURSILADA ES ESA! SERA CURSI! IMB…, HIJA DE P… TE VOY A SACAR LOS O…., VAS A SABER CON QUIEN TAS METIDO NIÑATA.

Ginny se tiro en placaje, y le cogió de los pelos (perdón se me olvidaba que estaba calva jeje) le rompió el suéter y le araño, parecía una loca, y eso debieron de pensar todos los invitados que se habían acercado con el ruido.

Parvati intentaba liberase, pegaba patadas, pero Ginny no la soltaba, Harry por su parte, cogía a Ginny por la camisa y estiraba para detrás para ver si soltaba a su cariñin, pero nada ...

Ginny Weasley, acompañeme.- Era la voz de Albus Dumbledore y parecía enfadado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

MI BODA! MI BODA ES UN FRACASO, SIN NOVIO, SIN TARTA! CON EL VESTIDO ROTO Y MANCHADO! LOS INVITADOS PERSIGUIENDOSE Y PELEANDESE! SOLO FALTA QUE ME QUEDE SIN LUNA DE MIEL!

Ring, el movil de la profesora Vector sonó

Ella se sorbió lo mocos y contesto.

Si, dígame?

Señorita Amanda Kirsten Vector ¿es usted?

Si soy yo.

Vera, le llamamos de la agencia de viajes MolinRouge, su vuelo a Miami, a sufrido un percance.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La profesora vector tiro el movil al lago y se puso a dar patadas y puñetazos al suelo llorando como una histérica.

Dos minutos después apareció una ambulancia de San Mugo, le puso una camisa de fuerza y se la llevo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Que les pareció, ¿les gusto? Espero que si, yo creo que esta un poco flojo, pero espero que me perdonen les prometo que el próximo estará mejor.

¿Ya habeis adivinado quien tiene cada pecado? Os di bastantes pistas, en el próximo abra más.

el próximo capi no se cuando podré publicarlo, espero que pronto, pero os adelanto el titulo: Lujuria, (jejeje) y un acontecimiento (La llegada de los sexy boys (puede que ya no os acordéis de ellos los nombre en el primer capi)

Bueno después de lujuria será el capi final, sniff, la verdad es que me divierto escribiendo y eso es lo importante, así que puede que haga después de este ff otro de este tipo, aunque este será más una comedia romántica, aun no lo tengo muy claro pero creo que el titulo será

**Guiris apartaros aquí llega Ronald Weasley** : ¿que les parece? Aun estoy preparándola ni siquiera he empezado a escribir, os hablare más de ella en los próximos capis.

Pedir un favor a los lectoras que quieran pasarse por mi otra historia Jugadas del destino y decirme que es lo que le falla, puede que la deje ahí hasta que lea el 6 en castellano y entonces la base en el 7º curso pero me gustaría saber que opináis de ella, auque con dos capis, aun no se sabe lo principal de la historia. Me encantaria veros por allí

Muchos besos a tods

**Contestación de reviews**

**CAROLINA T: **Hola! Perdonada estas, perdóname tu a mi por haber tardado tanto.

A mi Hermione también me cae como una patada en el culo, me compre la película aposta para poder insultarla a mis anchas, jejej, por eso y para poder ver al guapísimo Draco.

Haver cuando publicas que te estoy esperando, aunque ahora casi no tengo tiempo, jops.Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi ff, haveces creo que no sirvo para esto pero mi amiga me apoya y por eso escribo.

Bueno, creo que en este capi sabrás más de quien tienes cada uno, y en el proximo se desvelara quien tiene la lujuria. Jejeje.

P.D ¿Cual es tu pareja favorita?

P.D.D Herm no debería morir, la deberían de matar y yo me ofrezco voluntaria,muajajaj

**BOOH:** Hola! Perdóname por no pasarme por tus ffs, no he podido estaba en el chalet y he bajado hoy y me he puesto a escribir, te juro que cuando encuentre un hueco te leo.

Mañana volveré de vacaciones así que no se cuando..

Respecto a lo de cambiar cosas, tienes razón, voy a dejarlo así, pero me servira de leccion para próximas historias.

Besos

**MARIANA8:** Hola! Pues la verdad esque tienes razón, se me habia olvidado que todo el mundo no tiene los 3 meses de vacaciones igual, sorry, espero que te haya gustado, puede que si que lo acabe antes de que acabe el verano, espero que lo puedas terminar.

Que te lo pases bien este verano.

Muchos besos.

**AlexiaRiddle: **Yo también soy fan de Malfoy, y la verdad me pregunto a mi misma por que no lo he incluido, te prometo que en el próximo capi lo añadiré aunque sea un poco, y en mi próximo ff, será uno de los principales, ya me encargare yo de acordarme, jeje.

B7S

**YARE: **Hola ! Publique! Jeje, no creí que pudiera hacerlo, pero he podido, jeje, me he llevado una libreta al chalet y he escrito allí y luego lo he pasado, la verdad es que escribir en libreta no es lo mismo que en el ordenador, no me inspiro, jjeje, por eso puede que no te guste tanto como los demás, espero que no sea así.

Tu ff me gusta mucho, cuando acabes un fin de semana con mis suegros me leeré los demás que también tienen pinta de estar muy bien.

Si encuentro un hueco, jeje. Espero que si.

**Silginny: **Hola wapi! Que bueno verte por aquí, creía que te habías olvidado de mi, jeje.

Me alegra que te guste el ff, aunque este capi en especial no me convence.

Que tal en ferias? Como ahora ya no hablamos tanto por msn, T-T, te liaste con el que te gustaba, si me lo dijiste y no me acuerdo perdóname ya sabes: memoria de pez, jejeje.

Que tal de vacaciones? Espero que bien, que te lo pases bien y haber cuando quedamos para hablar en el msn eh…

B7s wapa

**GABYGRINT:** Hola me alegra verte por aquí, siempre me alegra que se unan. Espero que te haya gustado el capi,

P.D sorry si no lo entiendes bien.

B7s

**DESIRÉ:** Bueno a mi Ron es con el que más me rio al escribir, pobrecillo, que mala que es Hermione eh.., te gusta el capi, a mi personalmente no me convence pero será porque como llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir…

Me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que siga siendo asi.

Bss

**MANINI**: Aquí lo tienes espero que te guste.

**RIKKU:** Hola wapa!

Que emoción volver a escribir, la verdad es que se me había ido las ganas de escribir, por eso creo que este capi esta un poco flojo. A mi también se me va la memoria, yo también me he llevado mas de un renegon jeje, hasta me hacen que me sienta mal y yo no tengo la culpa de no tener memoria.

Que tengas unas buenas vacaciones

Y feliz cumpleaños!

BESUCONS DE XOCOLATE Y PETONS (QUE DICES TU) Y B7S (que digo yo, jeje)

**MARCE: **Loca ha acabado la pobre profesora vector, jejej, no le ha salido nada bien , pobreta estaba gafa, jejje, espero que te guste y que continúes por aquí.

Bss

**LADYVOLDERMORT:** Hola pauly!

Se que esto no lo vas a poder leer hasta que no bajes de Tavernes pero da igual, porque de no haber sido por ti puede que no hubiera continuado, porque se me habían ido las ganas de escribir y al venir tu a mi casa a escribir tu ff, y con las dichosas lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro jejej, me hiciste que volviera a tener ganas. Muchas gracias. Te ha gustado, personalmente a mi no, pero que le vamos ha hacer tenia que publicar y sin leerlo tu esto no es lo mismo. T-T

Cuando vuelvas te quiero aquí leyéndome eh…

Jeje

B7s wapi! Espero que te lo hayas pasado bien en tavernes!


End file.
